CSI: Supermarket
by kittiekattgurl
Summary: What if the CSIs worked in a supermarket?
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is all stemmed off of a dream that I had a few days ago about the CSIs working in a ocean-side supermarket. I don't know why... but in my dream there was a constant mention of donuts (by me), lots of trouble-making (from Greg), and quite a bit of water. This story is from Warrick point of view. I know it's short (all the chapters are so far) but I needed a bit of an intro chapter for the running donut gag. Please review. I appreciate it.  
  
CSI: Supermarket  
  
Chapter 1 - The Quest for Donuts  
  
"Powdered sugar donuts holes, chocolate, mmm maple bars." She crept along by the donut case with a bakery box, her apron spilling over her knees as she crouched down to collect her donuts. I shook my head as I approached her. It wasn't the first time one of us had found her in this position.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked even though I knew what she would say. She jumped and landed smack-dab on her bottom. "You ARE going to pay for those, aren't you?" She picked herself up off the floor and closed the lid on the box.  
  
"That was NOT funny, Warrick Brown." She turned her hairnet-clad head to look at me. "And yes, I will pay for them." I watched her pull out her wallet and hand me a five-dollar bill. "Give this to Nick. I'll be in the shipment room with Greg and Archie. Thank you." She clutched her box of donuts and headed to the other end of the grocery story. I watched her leave but she got no further than aisle 3 before her father stopped her. Her father, Mr. Martin, hung around all the time to keep her donut free. And he always managed to succeed. I pocketed the money and approached the two.  
  
"… know better than to eat the donuts." I caught the end of him accusing her again. The way I'd seen him go on other times, you would think the donuts had illegal drugs in them.  
  
"But, dad-" She stopped when she saw me. "Fine." Mr. Martin walked back to the bakery to return the donuts. "Thanks for helping me, Brown." She spat and stalked off towards the shipment room.  
  
I ran after her. "Tris, wait." I stopped in front of her and put my hand out to stop her. "I'm sorry."  
  
She sighed. "I'm still going to the shipment room. I suppose you can come too."  
  
"But, Trista, we can't abandon our posts at the deli." I said gesturing to the deli area an aisle away. She started walking again and I followed at a safe distance. She was going to go recruit Greg and Archie into helping her in her so far unsuccessful quest for donuts. 


	2. Of Failed Plans and Wish Lists

This Chapter will be fun. Archie and Greg! *grins* And the carts are introduced. Remember that. The carts are important. lol And more about the donuts.  
  
Chapter 2 - Of Failed Plans and Wish Lists  
  
"Hey, Archie." Trista sat down in a chair. I leaned against my usual corner.  
  
Archie looked up from cutting open a cardboard box. "Afternoon, Tris. I take it your donut quest failed again?" Trista sighed.  
  
"I told you not to draw attention to yourself." Greg appeared from behind a box, a few Styrofoam peanuts were clinging to his spiky hair.  
  
"I didn't. Mr. Tall Dark and Sneaky over there scared the pee out of me." She pointed at me and I tried to disappear further into the corner.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tris." I dug into my pocket and returned her money. She snatched it away from me and turned to Greg. Greg always got attention from her, but I knew he was interested in Sara who worked in the pharmacy. 'Stop leading Tris on, you idiot!' I mentally yelled at Greg. Greg and Trista were flirting while discussing the next plan to heist donuts and their next shopping cart thrill ride. He was sucking her into the rebel side. Trista flashed him one of her bright smiles. 'If only you would smile at ME.' I sighed.  
  
"You alright, Brown?" Archie asked, raising an eyebrow at me. He was the only one that knew how I felt about Trista. Greg and Trista stopped talking and looked at me.  
  
"I'm fine." I lied hoping they'd leave me alone.  
  
Archie nodded. "So… Christmas is creeping up on us." He changed the subject.  
  
Trista looked at Greg and smiled. "3 days." Greg nodded. "What are you going to get me?"  
  
"Tris, he can't tell you. That would take all the fun out of it." Archie glanced at me.  
  
Greg rolled his eyes. "What do you want for Christmas? Besides donuts."  
  
She tilted her head in thought. "Slippers would be nice. My feet get could a lot. How about you guys?"  
  
"I could do with a new puzzle." Archie smiled. He was a puzzle junkie.  
  
"Spiked collar would be good." Greg pointed at his waist. "One to match my belt." Everyone looked at me.  
  
'Trista!' My mind yelled. "Umm." 'Cologne? No. Socks? No way in heck.' "I don't really need anything." 'Trista!' My mind was screaming.  
  
"Come on. There must be SOMETHING I could get you." Trista frowned.  
  
'You!' Some how I didn't think she'd like me to say that. "Uh… cologne I guess. But nothing too strong." I saw a surprised look flash in her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Greg and I are going to go hijack a cart now." She got up and walked out the door with Greg.  
  
Archie raised his eyebrow at me after Greg and Trista left. "Cologne, eh?" I shrugged. "What are you going to get her?"  
  
"Well, Greg will most likely get her slipper, so," I paused, "I was thinking maybe a necklace." I looked at Archie. "Think she'd like one?"  
  
Archie nodded. "And I'll be sure to put some mistletoe over your head."  
  
I smiled. "You do that, Arch." 


	3. Christmas and Cart Surfing

AN: It's Christmas morning. What did Trista get Greg, Warrick and Archie? Warning: Greg with a shopping cart.  
  
Chapter 3 - Christmas and Cart Surfing  
  
I entered the supermarket on Christmas morning and saw that Greg had found Trista before I had. He was pushing a cart around while she stood in it. They were racing up and down the aisles of the practically deserted store. I was shaken out of my thoughts as Greg and Trista careened towards me.  
  
"Look out!" Trista yelled as she and Greg braced for impact. I jumped out of the way and swiftly pulled Trista out of the cart. "Hey!" She looked up at me.  
  
"I didn't want you to get hurt." I explained, my arm still around her waist. "It was a reflex."  
  
"So." Greg piped up. "Since you've spoiled our fun, shall we go exchange gifts with Archie?" He tipped his head towards the shipment room. Trista gently pulled away from me and stated off with Greg. I trailed behind and took my usual corner when I got there. There was an exchange of gifts and Archie opened his first. He got a 3-D puzzle from Greg, a book of word searches and crosswords from Trista, and a Rubik's cube from me. Greg was next. KISS CD from me, bottle of hair gel from Archie, and his requested spiked collar from Trista. Trista looked at me and I nodded for her to go ahead. She received slippers from Greg, a manicure kit from Archie, and the necklace from me. Greg looked at me in response to seeing the necklace.  
  
Trista walked over to me and turned around so I could put the necklace on her. "Thank you, Warrick." I fastened the clasp and she walked back to her chair. It was my turn to open my presents. There was a book about photography from Greg and my favorite Calvin Klein cologne from Trista. Everyone noticed that I was a present short and we all looked at Archie.  
  
"You'll get mine later." He explained to me.  
  
Greg jumped up and grabbed Trista's hand. "Lets go cart surfing." Trista smiled and walked out with him. 


	4. Making Waves

Chapter 4 - Making Waves  
  
I went outside and watched Greg and Trista with their carts racing each other. They looked over and saw me and they both climbed into Greg's cart.  
  
"Hey, Warrick, come give us a push!" Trista yelled.   
  
I walked over and grabbed the cart with both hands. "You think I'm crazy?"  
  
"Fine." Greg got out and gave the cart a running start before putting his feet on the bottom rack. He and Trista laughed as they shot off across the parking lot. Straight for the ocean.  
  
'Crap!' "Guys, look out!" Too late. They careened off the dock with a splash. I ran over and waited. Neither of them surfaced. I mentally cursed myself as I ran back inside to find Nick and Gil.  
  
"Whoa! What's the hurry?" Nick asked when I bumped into him, literally.  
  
"Where's Gil?" I ignored him and scanned the store.  
  
"Bathroom. What's wrong?" Nick put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Trista and Greg-!" I grabbed Nick's hand and was about to run outside when Greg and Trista walking across the parking lot towards us. Trista was yelling at Greg, her clothes and hair soaked. Nick took the opportunity to remove his hand from my grasp and shake the feeling back into his fingers. I went into the locker room and grabbed my jacket.  
  
"Are you two ok?" I heard Nick ask as I emerged.  
  
"We're fine." Greg answered and walked into the locker room to dry his hair.  
  
I walked over to Trista and handed her my jacket. "How come you didn't surface right away? Did Greg hurt you?"  
  
She took my jacket and sighed. "I'm fine." She looked at me as she put my jacket on and started towards the shipment room. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome, Tris." I answered as she waved over her shoulder and disappeared the shipment room door. 


	5. Candy Canes and Chocolate Kisses

AN: Warrick finally gets his Christmas present from Archie.  
  
Chapter 5 - Candy Canes and Chocolate Kisses  
  
I ambled into the shipment room and found Trista chatting with Archie about her and Greg's meeting of the deep blue ocean.  
  
Archie looked up. "Hey, Warrick." Trista glanced at me and sighed. I situated in my corner and observed her. Archie looked back at her. "So, what happened after you hit the water?" He looked back at her with interest.  
  
Trista looked at Archie. "My foot got stuck in the child seatbelt. Greg got me loose." I looked at the floor.  
  
Archie smiled. "I'm going to go find him." He got up and gave each of us a candy cane and a Hershey kiss and patted us on our shoulders. "Have fun, you two." We watched him leave.  
  
"Thanks." Trista looked at me. I assumed she had been talking to Archie and sighed. She snapped her fingers in my face. "Hey, Warrick." I jumped. "I said thanks." She paused. "For letting me borrow your jacket.  
  
I nodded in reply. "It looks nice on you." She smiled and swept part of her still damp brown hair behind her ear with her hand. I looked around, suddenly much too aware of my surroundings. "So…"  
  
"Thanks for the necklace. I like it." She smiled. At ME! The girl that I spent almost every waking moment thinking about smiled at ME, the one that wants to love her.  
  
I smiled back. "You're welcome, Trista." She glanced up and smiled. "What?" She got up and walked over to me. 'What's going on?' My mind asked, frantically searched for an answer.  
  
"Maybe you should look up?" She smiled.  
  
"You expect me to be able to look away from your beautiful smile?" She tilted her head, still smiling. "I… said that out loud didn't I?" She nodded. I looked up to see if I could find what she had seen. There, above my head, was a sprig of mistletoe. 'Thank you, Archie.' I looked back at Trista to find she was closer than she had been just a moment before.  
  
She looked up at me innocently. "Well?"  
  
I blinked a few time before it finally sunk in what she was waiting for. "Uh… I… um…" She leaned forward and kissed me square of the lips. 'Where'd she learn to kiss like that?' I pulled away a bit and looked at her. She smiled. I opened my mouth and moved my jaw up and before closing it again.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked with a concerned twinkle in her eyes. I nodded. She blushed a bit. "I uh… should go brush my hair…"  
  
"Your hair looks fine." She looked at me skeptically. "You're a beautiful girl, Trista, and-"  
  
"Call me Tris." She kissed me again and walked towards the door.  
  
My heart sunk. "Where are you going?"  
  
She smiled at me. "To brush my hair. You can come along if you want."  
  
"Sure." I smiled and walked out with her. "Here." I handed her my Hershey kiss. "You can have it."  
  
"Thank you." She unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth. I smiled at Archie as Trista and I walked to the locker room. Archie nodded and watched us as we walked through the door and out of sight. 


End file.
